This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to determine whether developmental changes can be identified in the brains of children between the ages of 5 and 10 years of age. The scans are from an archival data set collected under the grant referenced above. Volumetric scans collected at two time points two and a half years apart from 48 healthy children will be registered to each other in order to determine whether gray and white matter changes are localized to specific regions. The relation between cognitive and behavioral data and the neural changes will also be examined.